Writing Her Own Story
by kakuya
Summary: Closed off from love writer, Kagome, is given a piece to write about how to fall in love. Can she do it or will her heart be broken?
1. The Big Assignment

** Chapter One**

Sighing of boredom Kagome typed aimlessly at her computer. She almost wanted to hug her assistant, whom she disliked, when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi. This is Higurashi Kagome of the Shikon Paper." She said evenly.

"Konichiwa. I was wondering if you had finished the paper?" came the voice of her boss much to Kagome's dislike. Kagome wrinkled her nose and looked at her somewhat blank screen.

"Sure…" she said sheepishly.

"Kagome… really. You are our best writer at this company and you haven't finished your paper. I am disappointed child." Her boss scolded.

"But Kaede…"

"No buts Kagome. I expect that paper in one hour." Said Kaede and she hung up.

"Hey Yuri. Can you give me a couple letters that I can get start on?" yelled Kagome. Her assistant walked in and slammed a stack of letter on her desk and glared at Kagome. Yuri walked away and each step she took she wobbled in her six-inch stiletto heels.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Yuri as she walked back. Kagome was a love advice columnist. The questions ranged from sexual advice to just plain relationships. She frequently gave advice to anyone who sent mail to her. Her alias name was Hatsuki.

She turned her chair back to the desk and picked up a letter and opened it.

It read:

Dear Hatsuki,

I have been with my boyfriend for 11 months and I love him very much. He says he loves me too, but I find myself doubting this a lot as he has in the past threatened to hit me. I don't know if he really means it. He has a very bad temper and had a terrible childhood, which I think has affected him quite seriously. The criticism he makes in regards to my hair, clothes finances, etc. are increasing and very hurtful.

When I complain about the things he says to me, he just laughs and says that I'm being too sensitive. Our most recent argument was over something insignificant and he threatened to hit me, shouted and called me names, which hurt me a lot. I don't understand why he hurts me so much if he loves me. I don't want it to get to the stage where I feel constantly threatened. We wanted to get engaged soon but now I'm not so sure. He gets angry very easily over small things. I feel like I am losing my identity and often I find myself doing things just to please him. This is my first relationship. I don't want to lose him as I love him but he hurts me a lot. Please help me!

Sincerely,

Hurt And Confused

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples feeling the oncoming headache. She had been in a relationship somewhat close to this and she felt this letter hit home. She looked at her computer screen and began to type with quick and skilled fingers.

Dear Hurt And Confused,

You are in an emotionally abusive relationship. Whenever we allow others to define us, repeatedly hurtfully criticize us, belittle us, and make us feel small and insignificant, we are allowing ourselves to be verbally and mentally abused. Do not allow your fears of potential loss of something so foul to override your good sense and sense of self-preservation. This man and this relationship are damaging your spirit and slowly killing your self-esteem. You do recognize that, but you seem to be torn between doing what you need to do to save yourself, and staying with him just because he muttered something vague and unproven about loving you.

Since this is your first relationship, I know this is confusing to you and you aren't sure how to proceed, if your perceptions are valid, if he truly loves you, IS THIS BEHAVIOR WHAT LOVE IS ALL ABOUT? But you did at least have enough presence of mind to write and ask for advice, so I am going to try to guide you through this.

Sweetie, the guy you are dealing with is a jerk with anger management problems and the potential to become physically abusive. Any time a woman is or feels physically threatened, is afraid to say what she thinks or feels or wants because of what her man MIGHT do to her, is physically assaulted (hit, pinched, slapped, kicked, pushed, choked, arms twisted, snatched around), called names, threatened with violence – that woman is in an abusive relationship.

Do what you think it right. Don't let others dictate your life in ways you don't want.

Sincerely,

Chi

_One down two to go…_ thought Kagome. She loved her job a lot and she felt like the happiest person in the world when she felt that she helped a person.

"Oi! Kagome!" A voice called out across the room. Kagome wrinkled her nose as her best friend Inu-Yasha barged into her office. Inu-Yasha and two of her other friends knew that she was the love advice writer. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

Inu-Yasha was her first boyfriend in high school and they had been going out for four years and they were very much in love. That was until the one day she caught her kissing her sister Kikyou.

Kikyou was Kagome's twin and they looked nothing alike. Kagome had icy blue eyes while Kikyou had dark chocolate colored eyes. Kikyou had brown hair while Kagome had pitch-black hair.

It was then Kagome realized that Inu-Yasha had harbored stronger feeling for her twin sister and had promptly broke up with him and cut off all means of communication. Her senior year had been a mess after that. She had graduated and gone overseas to Harvard in the United States and had received her masters in Journalism and Psychology.

At age twenty-one she traveled back to Japan and had rented an apartment. To her surprise her next-door neighbor was none other than Inu-Yasha and his fiancé Kikyou. But after two years and never ending apologies from both Inu-Yasha and Kikyou she had learned to move away from the past and become best friends with Inu-Yasha and she slowly became much closer to her sister.

"What do you want Inu-Yasha?" Kagome grumbled.

"Kikyou wants to make dinner and she wants you to come over."

"I do that every other night and besides I have a paper due in…" Kagome looked at the clock on her cell phone and glared at it. "Ten minutes. And besides why tonight of all nights?"

"Because my dick of a brother is staying over." Inu-Yasha huffed. Kagome raised a thin eyebrow in surprise.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hai. Kikyou invited him so he could see you again."

Kagome racked her brain to try and remember Sesshomaru. Then it clicked. He was four years older than Inu-Yasha and he ran Inu-Taisho Co. That is all Kagome remembered about him. She turned back to her computer and printed her paper and looked over the four letters she replied to and gave them a nod of approval.

"What idiotic letters did you get today?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"One about an abusive boyfriend, two about asking a girl out, and one asking how to please a girl." Answered Kagome as she grabbed the printed papers from the printer under her desk.

"Feh. Ain't that hard to please a girl." Remarked Inu-Yasha.

"Really Inu-Yasha I distinctly remember a letter coming in asking how to pleasure a girl by the name of Inu-Yasha." Kagome shot back at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had been dumb enough to sign his name at the bottom of the letter. Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eight-Thirty. Don't be late." He ordered and her turned and left. Kagome stood up and walked over to Kaede's office. She knocked quietly and walked in. there sat an old woman typing ferociously at her computer.

"Set it on the desk child." Kaede said without looking up. Kagome put it down and was about to walk away when Kaede's voice stopped her. "Next time get it in earlier." She joked lightly. Kaede was almost blind in her right eye and she had to wear an eyepatch. Kagome always respected Kaede for her dedication to her work and always worked hard to be just like Kaede.

"Kagome. I would like for you to start a different article. Many readers request that you write about how you can fall in love with a guy. Most of the letters complain about not being able to capture a guys interest. So I want you to write about how to fall in love in one month."

"Ummm… Kaede no offense but I have had the worst look with the male population. I don't think I can find a guy to like more or less love that would want me." Kagome said truthfully.

"Child…" Kaede sighed. "You have let go of the past and what happened and find your happiness. I'm saying this for you not the company. I want you to write this story so you can find someone who can love you. I see the way you eyes light up when you read about someone who has found true love. Just give love a chance."

"I feel like my love is gone. It died along time ago."

"Just try child. Be willing to give your heart out again."

"I'll try.

A.N I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Preview: "You have a child?!" Kagome yelled in surprise.


	2. Guess What?

Kagome sat in her couch and turned on the T Chapter Two

Kagome sat in her couch and turned on the T.V when a knock came at her door. She groaned and rubbed her face in annoyance. She looked on the clock on her wall and saw that it was only eight. She walked to the door and peeped through the hole and opened the door.

"Kagome?" came a surprised voice. Kagome looked in shock and rubbed her eyes to make sure the person in front of her was real.

"Maru-kun?" she squeaked out. He looked at her in surprise. Kagome walked towards him and awkwardly gave him a hug. His six foot three frame towered over her five foot seven frame. He held her close and sniffed her calming scent of cherry blossoms and clear water. They let go and it seemed as if he was reluctant.

"You live with Kikyou and Inu-Yasha?" said Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow and blinked. Kagome laughed uncomfortably and rubbed her shoulders.

"Nah. I just happen to live next door. "Go to the right and their door is right next to mine." laughed Kagome. "But if you'd like you can stay in my place for twenty minutes or so and hang out." she added.

'That was the dumbest thing I have ever said. He could easily take a couple of steps and be right in Inu-Yasha's home.' She though while mentally smacking herself.

"I suppose." He said. He stepped in and a little girl no less than four came running next to him. "I would like you to meet my daughter Rin." He said motioning to the shy girl. Rin waved cutely to Kagome and Kagome waved back.

"You have a child?!" Kagome yelled in surprise. She squatted down to Rin's height and smiled warmly. "Hi sweetly, my name is Kagome."

"Rin's name is Rin." She said quietly behind Sesshomaru's pant leg. She had soft golden eyes, slightly darker than her fathers, long black hair that was in pigtails and she was wearing a white flowery dress.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and looked into his cold and calculating eyes and saw the warmness that he held for Rin. But she saw something else it his eyes that was directed at her. She motioned for them to follow her into her house and she laughed at the fact that Rin was trying to come along while holding on to Sesshomaru's pants.

"Are you planning to stay here?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome was confused at the question. Then she took the question the wrong way.

"I can assure you that I will not be leaving Japan anytime soon." She snapped at him. She sat down at a stool near her kitchen and Sesshomaru and Rin sat in a comfortable black leather couch.

"I did not intend for you to take it that way." He snapped back. "I meant whether you preferred to stay so close to Inu-Yasha after what happened."

"I was four or five years ago. I learned to move on." She said evenly. She placed her hand on the counter and winced it pain when she felt a splinter break through her skin. "Ouch!" she hissed.

"Is Kagome-san okay?" asked Rin. "Rin can kiss it and make it better."

"I'll get it. This isn't the first time you got hurt." Sighed Sesshomaru. His beast was going crazy over the scent of Kagome's blood.

"Inu-Yasha, go get Kagome." Ordered Kikyou. She had her hair pulled up high and was cooking the dinner. Inu-Yasha came into the kitchen sniffing the air and came over to Kikyou and sighed in content. He placed his hands around her waist and held her close.

"You smell good." Inu-Yasha said softly, purring into her ears. Kikyou rubbed her head against his neck and they held each other for a while until they heard a slight scream.

'_Don't move Kagome. You'll make it hurt more.'_

"_It isn't my fault it's so big.'_

'_Just relax and it won't hurt as much.'_

'_Don't move it around! Owww…'_

'_There… it is out now. Did it really hurt that much?'_

'_No… holy cow that was big. I don't think I have had one that big…"_

Inu-Yasha and Kikyou looked at each other with big eyes. There was only one thought going through their heads.

'Was that KAGOME?'

Rin laughed and clapped her hands at the faces both Kagome and Sesshomaru were making. Kagome was sticking her tongue out at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was rubbing his temples. Then Sesshomaru caught her tongue in between his claws and whispered something it her ear and Kagome turned red and Sesshomaru let go of her tongue with a smirk.

Then Kagome got a great idea. In her mind she went back to a joke that she knew when she was little and it used to bug the crap out of Sesshomaru.

"Hey Rin." Smiled Kagome. "Do you want to learn something funny and your daddy loves this joke." Rin nodded her head. Sesshomaru grimaced wondering what Kagome was going to say. He could see the sparkle of amusement in her bright blue eyes.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kagome don't even-"

"Chicken Butt!!" Kagome yelled and Rin laughed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Kikyou wants ya to come over now." Inu-Yasha yelled from the other side of the door.

"M'kay." Kagome yelled back.

"Hey daddy I have somfing to tell you… Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken Butt!"

"Kagome was it entirely necessary to start this?" Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"All's fair in love and war." She replied smirking. They walked out of her apartment and knocked on Inu-Yasha's door. The door opened and a bright-faced Inu-Yasha opened it.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha leaned over and sniffed Kagome and sighed in relief.

"Good. You didn't fu-"

"Inu-Yasha, I would suggest you don't finish that sentence."

"And why the fuc-"

"Inu-Yasha! We have little ears present!" yelled Kagome. Inu-Yasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw Rin smiling brightly at him.

"Hey Inu-nii-chan. Guess what?"

A.N I don't own.

Preview: "Can I see you again?"


End file.
